


Call me Daddy

by waywardbaby



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Edging, F/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25013191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardbaby/pseuds/waywardbaby
Summary: Just a PWP with daddy!kink undertones and a slight Dom!Jensen!You know, the usual, everyday things we dream about .
Relationships: Jensen/Reader, Jensen/You
Kudos: 28





	Call me Daddy

“Lemme see it.”  
He’s sitting at the foot of the bed, his suit still on apart from the jacket.  
Black dress shirt with the top buttons undone. I can clearly see his pulse vein as it’s running along that small, visible part of his neck. If he’d let me, I’d sink my teeth right there and suck till I leave a mark.  
But he won’t let me.  
The buttons are straining over his broad chest with every intake of breath. He’s trying to appear calm and patient but I know that he’s nothing of the sort. I can see it in his eyes, in the way he’s sitting that he has his mind set on finding out if I have been good. If I have been his good, little, obedient girl. I really believe he already knows that I haven’t. Strangely, that makes me want to giggle but I know better. I just bite my lip and try to control myself.  
His arms are clearly defined under the material of his shirt. Every small move of his hand is making his bicep flex and the sleeve is just begging for mercy.  
His tie is loose around his neck. I think we have used that exact same tie in certain occasions. Around my wrists, ankles and even around my own neck. My eyes close momentarily as images of the tie being used flash through my mind.  
His dress pants define his thighs and legs so well. I have been bent over them multiple times when he had decided that I needed to be set straight. I may end up on them again and soon.  
“I said, lemme see it!” His voice jolts me up from a reverie I didn’t know I had fallen into. Reaching up, I lower my turtle neck and I expose a delicate, satin collar with a golden ring in the shape of a heart hanging from the center.  
“Have you been wearing it all day like I instructed you?”  
I nod my head in a silent agreement and I see his lips crook up in a small smile.  
“Use your words for me, baby girl.”  
“Yes, Daddy. I have.” I answer, my voice barely above a whisper.  
He slowly rubs his palm over his right thigh and pats it twice. “Come here, precious. Sit.”  
I immediately follow his order and sit in his lap, both my legs between his. His finger hooks in the small heart on my collar and he gently tugs it, bringing my face closer to his. Brushing his lips over my forehead in a quick kiss, he tilts my head to the left and whispers in my ear : “Have you been a good, little girl all the time I’ve been out?” he asks and his breath is sending chills down my back. The tip of his tongue is licking the shell of my ear and I fear that I may be losing whatever shreds of sanity there are in my brain. Tilting my head more to the left I let out a moan because apparently that’s the only response I can give.  
“That’s not really an answer, darling.” he coos in my ear. “Give Daddy a proper answer.”  
I bend my head and look at my hands which are fiddling with the hem of my skirt and try to find the best way to respond. I know that lying to him will get me into trouble but on the other hand, telling him the truth will also do the same. Which means I’m done for either way. So, I decide that it’s best to go with the lesser of two evils and then accept the appropriate consequences.  
He places his index finger under my chin and lifts my face so that I’m now staring into his eyes. He’s so dreamy…  
Those beautiful, emerald irises are making me wet just by knowing that he may be looking at me from across the room.  
His finger, barely touching me. So softly… and yet I know exactly how it can make me feel when he slowly sinks it inside me and crooks it just the way that it hits my sweet spot. Making me moan and beg for him not to stop.  
“You’re testing my patience, sweetheart. You know I don’t like that.”  
“I know. I’m sorry but I have to confess that I haven’t been good. I couldn’t follow the rule you gave me before you left. Not after what you did to me.” I almost whine, turning my head away and I now realize that everything that had transpired this morning before he had left was carefully designed so I’d fail.  
“What I did to you? What exactly did I do to you, baby girl?”  
“You know…” I start and I feel my cheeks turning scarlet red. “…making me all hot and bothered, turning me on and not allowing me to come…” I know he’s smirking and that is driving me insane so I continue, “… and what’s more, you told me that I shouldn’t touch myself until you got back. How was I supposed to obey that rule? It was impossible!”  
All the while I’ve been complaining, his left arm is around my waist, keeping me close to his side and his right hand is caressing my bare thigh, slowly inching upwards, under my skirt till it is now almost touching my pussy.  
“You disobeyed. I gave you only one rule and you disobeyed.” He states and giving me a tap on my thigh, motions for me to stand up. I do so and I open my mouth in order to further try and protest but he lifts a finger, indicating that I should really keep quiet.  
“I am not pleased with you, precious. When I give you an order, I demand that you follow it no matter how hard it is. You know what letting me down entails, don’t you?” He asks as he raises his arm for me to take. I hesitantly take it and he helps me lie across his knees, my ass in the air, waiting for my punishment.  
He slowly lifts my skirt which wasn’t hiding much anyway and caresses my ass. The thong I have on, of course, is nothing but just ornamental. I feel his palm slowly squeeze and knead my left side and I hear him moan in appreciation. “I love seeing you over my knee like that, baby girl. How many do you think your perfect, little ass deserves?”  
“As many as Daddy sees fit.” I say, turning my head to the right, trying to get a glimpse of his face and batting my eyelashes, shyly. I see him smiling, happy with my response. “I think six will be enough. I would have gone with ten but at least you kept the collar on. Are you ready, precious?”  
“Mmmmmhhmmm… ” I whisper and I feel the first hit delivered on my ass, sending me upwards on his lap.  
“Count, baby girl. Count for Daddy”  
“One”  
“Tell me sweetheart. Tell me what you did when you were alone this morning.”  
“I was bad, Sir.” I answer and the next hit comes to the other side. There is a small sting but we both know I can take much more.  
“I know. Why were you bad? What were you thinking of? Because you weren’t thinking of my order. Count, I said.”  
“Two. I was thinking of you, Daddy. Of what you had done to me before you left.”  
Another spank hits me and I moan, not so much out of pain as out of pleasure. “Three.”  
“Good girl,” he praises as he caresses me. “Now, tell me. Where did you touch yourself? Did you touch your breasts?”  
“Yes, Daddy. I remembered how you pinched and bit my nipples. How you rolled your tongue around them till they were hard and standing at attention…”  
A hard smack stops me mid sentence along with his appreciative moan.  
“Four…” I continue and now I can really feel my skin burn. I’m sure his hand is imprinted on my ass and that turns me on even more.  
“Then what? Where else did my naughty girl touch herself? Here?…” he asks as his hand slips between my legs, parting them a little. “Did you touch your sweet pussy thinking of me? Did you get yourself wet?”  
“Oh, fuck yes!” I moan as I feel his finger run along my slit. “I did. I was so wet that it was easy to sink my fingers inside me. Move them in and out slowly, pretending it was you who was fucking me, Daddy.”  
I hear him hissing and another hit comes pushing me forward again.  
“Five” I continue counting and I feel him squeezing my ass. “Did you come, baby girl? Did you come on your pretty fingers?”  
“I did. I couldn’t stop. I was so turned on that I came moaning your name. I came so hard, Daddy.”  
“Oh, baby girl.” He says between gritted teeth as his palm lands flat on my hot, throbbing ass in the hardest hit of all.  
“Six.” I have barely mouthed the word when he lifts me off his lap. He gets up and now I’m standing in front of him my eyes looking at his chest. He’s breathing fast and I know that he is as turned on as I am.  
“Raise your arms.” He commands. I comply immediately and my turtleneck is being yanked off of me and thrown in the corner of the room.  
“Turn.” I turn around and he unzips my skirt and helps me step out of it the minute it pools around my feet.  
“Turn again, baby girl.”  
I do so and I’m now facing him. I’m left in my underwear and that pretty little collar that was the only thing that had saved me from getting four more spankings.  
“You look so pretty, little girl…” he says as he’s walking around me. “So, so pretty.” Standing behind me and brushing my hair off my shoulder he gives me a kiss right below my right earlobe. “Your skin is so smooth… your scent intoxicating… mmmm.” He inhales and sucks at the tender spot where my neck meets my shoulder.  
“Yes. Please keep doing that.” I beg and I feel him smiling as he’s sucking harder. When he’s sure he’s left a mark, he stops and raises his head examining his work. “Perfect! This little mark will tell everyone you belong to me. Am I right, baby girl?”  
“Yes, Daddy. You.”  
“Now, since you seem to be doing so well without me, I want you to climb onto the bed and show me exactly what you did. Exactly how you got yourself off. I want you to show Daddy how you played with yourself.”  
I look at him, confused, like what he said wasn’t in English.  
“Is there a problem, baby girl? Is my new order not clear enough? Or have you decided that you will continue disobeying me?”  
“No, Sir. Your order was crystal clear.”  
“Now, darling!” He adds and gently pats my ass, indicating that I should do as he says.  
I kneel on the bed and crawl on all fours till I’ve reached the headboard. I move extremely slow, giving him a perfect view of my ass and earning an appreciative grunt. I lie down, my head and shoulders propped on the fluffy pillows. When I’m settled, he moves closer and sits by my side. Leaning above me, he brushes some strands of hair off my face and traces his finger along the tip of my nose and further down over my half parted lips. He follows the line of my jaw, the path of my pulse vein and stops at my throat, right where the collar is. Bending down, he places a kiss on my lips, licking his way into my mouth as his finger hooks in the small heart, keeping my face close to his. It’s slow… erotic… sexual… I return the kiss, as slowly and tenderly as he’s kissing me and I sense him smiling on my lips. “You are mine, beautiful. Only mine. I own every inch of you. Understood?” He whispers, planting small kisses on my lips and jaw. I moan in agreement and he tugs at the small ring again, a little harder this time. “Talk to me, baby!”  
“Yes, Daddy! Only yours”  
“Now, show me!” He says and moves to the foot of the bed where I’m sure he has a better view.  
I close my eyes and touch the side of my neck picturing his hand where mine is. I caress my skin and move lower, cupping my breast over my bra. I squeeze and knead it softly, the way he does it. The image of him pinching my nipple, twisting it between his thick fingers is making me moan his name in a dirty whisper as I free my breast from its lacy confines and give him a better visual.  
“Mmmmmm, just like that, baby girl. You look so hot.”  
I bite my lip and look at him, smiling and batting my eyelashes. “Thank you, Daddy.”  
“Now, spread your legs for me. I wanna see how you played with your pussy. Use those pretty, little fingers and show Daddy how you made yourself come on them.”  
I do as he orders and part my legs, bending my knees. Moving my hand between them I slowly pull aside the flimsy material of my thong and run my finger along my slit.  
“I swear, darling, your pussy has to be the most beautiful thing in the world. I love everything about it. How tight it is, how well it takes my cock, how sweet it tastes. Push your fingers inside you, baby girl. Taste yourself.”  
I sink two fingers in me with no effort at all. I’m so wet already it’s almost embarrassing. I pump them in and out a couple of times and then raise them to my lips. I lick my juice off of them, swirling my tongue around each finger separately and then dipping them both in my mouth.  
“Mmmmmm, you’re so right Daddy. I taste so good. Sweet and tangy.”  
“Again baby girl. Again.”  
I do it again, my fingers disappearing into my dripping core. But it’s not enough anymore. I use my other hand to rub my already swollen clit, finding the perfect combination. “Ooooh my God!” I moan as I feel that I’m so close to coming. My small fingers are nothing like his, of course. His, fill me up so well. Thick and long, hitting my sweet spot when he crooks and scissors them inside me. They can make me come so fast. With that image in my head I go faster and faster till I feel that I’m almost there.  
“You’re close, baby, aren’t you?” I hear his voice like he’s someplace far away and not standing a few inches away.  
“Yes, I am. I’m so close.” I’m surprised that my answer is even in comprehensible words. “I’m about to…” I continue but before I have the chance to finish, I feel his hand grip mine and still it. “Stop!”  
“What?!” I almost scream, looking at him. He’s keeping my hand immobile and he’s smiling a devilish smile.  
“I said ‘stop’, baby girl.” he responds and lifting my hand he places it in his mouth. “Did you really think I’d allow you to come after what you did?” He says, licking my index finger first. “ After disobeying my order? No, darling.” And then the middle finger. “I’ll make sure you don’t come till I say so. And you do taste as delicious as always.”  
“But, Daddy…” I start protesting.  
“Is there a problem, precious?” His eyebrow is cocked high and I know that I’m not to mess with him when he’s looking at me like that.  
“No.” is the only appropriate response now.  
Moving to the foot of the bed, he starts removing his clothes and I can do nothing but stare. His body is perfect. Broad shoulders, strong arms and legs. He could very well be in a magazine ad, like the ones that advertise expensive clothes or perfume. Yes, my Daddy is hot as hell.  
“You like what you see, precious?” He asks, smirking.  
“Mmmmhhhmm” I say nodding my head.  
“Good! Because I like what I see too. And I think I should take a closer look. Keep your legs spread open for me, baby girl because Daddy is hungry.”  
The only thing he has left on is a pair of grey boxers and I can see every muscle of his body move as he’s inching closer to me like a hungry animal is inching closer to its prey. He grabs my ankles and pulls me down the bed till my ass is at the very edge kneeling between my legs.  
“Place your feet on my shoulders, sweetheart.” He says and when I do it, his left hand pushes my leg a bit further apart, keeping me spread open. I feel his breath first and then his tongue. Flat and hot, licking a straight line along my slit up to my clit and back again. He parts my lips with his fingers and pushes his tongue inside me as his mouth seals around my pussy. He can give a whole new definition to the term “eating pussy” and I’m so happy that I’m the only one who gets to experience that. His tongue is working miracles and I’m fisting the sheets and biting my lips in a desperate effort not to come or let every one on the fucking floor know who’s fucking me. I start writhing and I can feel my legs shaking as I’m getting closer and closer to coming on this man’s tortuous tongue.  
He raises his head from between my legs and looks at me with a gleam in his eyes and his lips swollen and glistening from the work he’s been doing.  
“I love eating you baby girl. When I’m between your legs, the only thing I wanna do is make you come, lick you clean and start again.”  
“Fuck, Daddy! I want that too!” I say between sharp intakes of breath and obscene moans. “Oh, I know. But… I think it’s about time I give proper attention to another part of you.” He whispers as he crawls over me and covers my body with his. Bending low he kisses me and I can taste myself on his lips. I taste even better and I suck at his bottom lip feeling needy and hungry for him.  
Pulling his head back, he looks down at me and then leans and whispers in my ear : “I’m a fucking lucky son of a bitch to have such a pretty, little girl in my bed. To do what I want with.”  
Even if I weren’t so turned in right now, his voice alone could make me come. So deep, so sexual, so arousing.  
He has moved lower, and he’s now biting my nipple over my bra, soaking the material and I can see that this is really not working for him. But before I get the chance to ask his permission to remove it he hooks his finger in the middle and shreds it in half. “This was in the way. I don’t like obstacles when I’m tasting you, baby”  
“Yes, Daddy. No obstacles”  
“Good girl.” he hums and seals his mouth on my nipple once again, his tongue flickering over it while his fingers pinch the other one, twisting till it’s almost painful. Almost.  
I fist my hand in his hair and try to… I don’t really know what I’m trying to do. Stop him? Keep him there? My head is clouding up faster and faster. I can almost feel myself dripping on the sheets under me while he keeps at his job.  
He momentarily stops and looks up at me. “You like it baby girl?” He asks, smiling.  
I can’t really form words as my mind has stopped working a while ago. He gives a small bite to my nipple and adds : “I asked you a question. Do. You. Like. It?”  
“Mmmmmmm, yes, yes, yes. I like it. I love it.” I manage to say. “But I want more. So much more. Please Daddy!”  
“Do you, now, beautiful? Tell me what you want my insatiable, little gir?”  
“I want you to make me come. Please! I can’t take it any longer. Please, please.” I plead.  
“I know baby girl. The question is, do you deserve to come?”  
He has lifted himself off of me and is now lying on the bed next to me, looking all hot and serious. His fingertips are drawing a circle over my belly button and they’re inching closer to my pussy again.  
“I do. I so deserve it. You have spanked me and tortured me and edged me…” The words are tumbling out of my mouth fueled by my frustration before I get a chance to control them. “… I wanna come… ” I add, a little quieter now.  
I can see that his eyebrow is cocked again although he’s not looking at me. Instead he’s looking at his hand that is now between my legs, cupping my pussy. He rubs it, pushing the pad of his palm over my clit over and over again. Every time his fingers brush against my pussy I want to move. Find a way to get some relief. But he doesn’t let me. I must keep my legs spread open, so any kind of more friction than what he provides me with, is impossible.  
“What you, obviously, fail to understand is…” he begins as his hand stops and is now resting between my legs, “… that my question was rhetorical, baby girl. This…” he says and I feel a sharp spank delivered to my pussy, “… belongs to me.” I yelp and I’m surprised at how much I like it. “This…” he continues and spanks me again, “… is mine to do as I please. I am the one who gets to decide if and when you come. Is that clear, precious?”  
“Yes Daddy. Crystal clear.”  
“That’s my good little girl.” His hand slips a little lower and I feel his fingers opening up my pussy lips. He slips two of them inside me to the first knuckle and then out again.  
“Mmmmmmmmmm, yes. Again! More!” I moan and beg shamelessly.  
He pushes them in again till the second knuckle this time and keeps them there for a few seconds before pulling them out. He quickly adds a third finger and starts fucking me slowly. Every now and then he stops with his fingers inside me and just crooks and moves them, driving me crazy.  
“Fuck, fuck ,fuck!” I repeat again and again “ Please, I need you to fuck me. Please, Sir!”  
“But, baby girl. That’s what I’m doing. My fingers aren’t enough? You want my cock to fuck your tight little pussy?”  
“Yes, yes! Please, Daddy!”  
He stops what he’s doing and getting off the bed, quickly removes his boxers. I can see his cock, big and hard, leaking precum and that gives me a strange sense of satisfaction. I smile and he sees it. Climbing back on the bed, he kneels between my parted legs and looks at my pussy again. Running two fingers along my dripping lips, he gathers my slick and rubs it on his cock. “Keep your legs spread open, baby girl.” He says and positions himself at my entrance. Inch by inch he sinks inside me, spreading me, filling me so good, till he’s completely buried in me. Supporting his weight on his elbows, he starts moving. Each thrust followed by a small upward move that hits my sweet spot.  
He bends his head and whispers in my ear as his pace speeds up : “Tell me baby girl… who does this pussy belong to?”  
I wrap my arms around his shoulders and respond : “You Daddy!”  
“Who gets to fuck you? Taste you? Make you come again and again?” Each question in complete tandem with the way his cock is fucking me.  
“You! Only you! Nobody else!” I scream and dig my fingernails in his back. “Please Daddy, I’m so close. Please let me come!”  
Lifting his head just a little, he looks in my eyes and simply says : “Come, precious. Come for me.”  
I spiral and fall into one of the most intense orgasms of my life, my body shaking underneath his, my mind blacking out like I have fainted. I feel his thrusts faltering, a sign he’s close too and I whisper in his ear : “ Come inside me. Fill me up, Daddy.”  
He lets go with a grunt, emptying himself inside me, looking into my eyes. Little by little he stops moving. He kisses my nose first and then my lips. Rolling off of me, he lies on his side of the bed and extends his arm for me to move close. I turn and let him engulf me in his warm embrace. When I’m tucked under his arm, he pulls the covers over us and I feel his fingertips drawing small circles on my forearm. I tilt my head upwards and examine his profile. His eyes are closed, his lips parted a little as he’s trying to find a steady breathing rhythm, his jawline strong and sharp, adorned with the scruff I love.  
“You’re staring, little one.” He says, without looking at me. “Don’t you know good girls don’t stare?”  
“I love you” I state. “So fucking much!”  
He pulls me even closer and kissing my forehead he says : “I love you too, baby girl. So fucking more.”  
And I know it’s true. My Daddy never lies.


End file.
